MCSM Miraculous Mode: Origins
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (Half-modern AU, High School AU, and Miraculous AU, all in one.) When a girl becomes Hawk Moth and uses the Moth Miraculous for evil, the guardian of all Miraculouses entrusts Lukas with the most powerful one. When Cassie is insulted about her feelings for Aiden and gets turned into a monster named The Pumpkin Queen, Lukas becomes The Ocelot and proves he can be a great hero.
1. Part 1: First Day of School

It was a normal day in the city of Oak Hills, but in a dark location was a small, lavender, butterfly-like creature, with butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and darker purple eyes was. There is a slightly darker purple spiral mark on his forehead. He was saying something. "As you can see master, the Miraculouses have great power. But the most powerful is the Ocelot Miraculous. When combined with the others, they have an ultimate power.", the creature explained, "I would like to bring my brother back with that absolute power. Remind me again, Nooroo. What does my miraculous do?", a young female voice asked revealing the butterfly creature's name, "The Miraculous you possess can give another person powers making them superheroes.", Nooroo answered, "Well... If I want that absolute power, I will use my own to create supervillains to help me get it!", the female said.

Nooroo quickly became worried, "But, miss, the Miraculouses are not meant for evil.", he responded, "Do not question me again!", the young woman shouted, "I am your master and you will do as I say, you will obey me!", she continued, Nooroo bowed his head, "Yes, Master... I do not have a choice...", he replied respectfully. "Good.", the girl spoke before attaching the moth broach to what appears to be a hair clip on the right of her head, "Now Nooroo, dark wings form!", she shouted. Then Nooroo got sucked in and the girl transformed into a supervillain. Her attire became a purple dress blouse with a black butterfly shaped lapel, the Moth Miraculous broach was on a now black hair clip on her head where she placed it. She also has a black dress jacket, a black dress skirt with black dress stockings, a silver mask over most of her face with her mouth remaining uncovered revealing she has fair skin, long vibrant purple hair half way down her back, violet eyes, and two large black and white butterfly wings. She appears to be about fifteen years old. "From this day forward, I shall be known as Hawk Moth!", the girl said before laughing evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an old shop, a small light green creature with yellow sclera, green eyes, an antenna on his head, turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail woke up and flew towards his master. "Master! Master!", he shouted. We see a dark skinned woman with blackish brown eyes and long wavy white hair, wearing a yellowish suit, black shoes, a pilot's cap over her head. Her name is Harper. She has a gold gender-neutral necklace with a green turtle pendant around her neck. "What is it, Wayzz?", Harper asked, "The Moth Miraculous has been activated!", Wayzz answered, "That's impossible, I thought that it was gone.", Harper spoke up, "It has been reactivated just recently. But I am worried, I believe it has gone to an evil force.", Wayzz responded. "Then we must find Nooroo before this evil destroys the world.", Harper said, "Wayzz-!", she was about to transform but her back was in pain, "Master, you are in pain!" Wayzz said, "Yes, I'm well aware of that.", Harper replied, "Perhaps, we should find new wielders for the Miraculouses.", Wayzz suggested, "But just one, the Ocelot Miraculous.", Harper said as he walked towards a black box with red Chinese markings on it. She opens it to reveal a silver ring. "But who will wield this item?", Wayzz asked, "Well, let's just see.", Harper said ponderingly.

Meanwhile, at the Stone household, Lukas tried to get out the door school, but being the unlucky sixteen-year-old he normally is, he had a few minor mishaps along the way and rushed out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, half way to the new school he was starting at, he saw Harper falling over where a mine cart was about to be. He quickly pulled her out of the way of it, but he fell down with his bag open and half the stuff fell out due to him forgetting to zip up his backpack. "Thanks, young man. Goodness, what a disaster.", Harper said looking at the ground as Lukas collected everything that fell out and zipped up his bag before putting it back on and standing back up, "Oh, don't worry. I'm sorta used to disaster.", Lukas responded, "Well, here. A token of my appreciation. And only open it when you're alone.", Harper said as she handed a box to Lukas, "But, uh... Why?", Lukas asked her. When he looked back at her, she was completely gone. "Okay...", Lukas said as he put the box in his bag and closes it still feeling a little disturbed. Suddenly, a school bell rang. Lukas gasped, "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!", he shouted as he ran the rest of the way there.

 _...Minutes later..._

He went to the classroom he was assigned into, the other students in that classroom are Stella Rodgers, Radar Rodrino, Nell Jasminson, Cassie Rose, Aiden Sarkia, Gill Corenski, Maya Latten, Axel Glorspack, Olivia Miles, and another new student at the time Petra Recora. He sat down in a seat, then Stella came up to him, "Hey, new boy. That's my seat!", Stella said, "Oh, really? How do you figure?", Lukas asked sternly, "I have always sat in this seat, you should just sit next to the other newbie over there.", Stella answered pointing to Petra who glared right at her, "Can't you just pick another seat?", Lukas asked again, "You need to move!", Stella spoke back, Petra came up to Stella to confront her, "Hey! Who elected you 'queen of seats', miss diva?", Petra said, "Oh, would you look at that. We have a do-good-er in our class this year. What are you do, fire hair? Shoot beans at me?", Stella mocked, "Wouldn't you like to know. Come on.", Petra hissed before grabbing Lukas and dragging him to the same seat she sat in. Apparently, ever high school Lukas went to, there was always a person who acts like they own the place and loves to people's lives miserable. As Axel spoke, Petra and Lukas looked behind themselves to see him and Olivia looking at them.

"Hey, just try to ignore her.", Axel said, "Yeah, everyone here does.", Olivia added, "Easy for you to say, people love making my life miserable.", Lukas responded, "That's only because you let them. I play by superhero rules, they don't let evil get to them. That girl is evil, and we are the good guys.", Petra said smugly, "Nice way to put it. So anyway, I'm Axel.", Axel said and introduced himself, "And I'm Olivia, and you are...", Olivia said and introduced herself, "Petra.", Petra introduced herself, "Lukas.", Lukas introduced himself, they all shook hands and Axel and Olivia explained who's who in the class.

 _...After school..._

Cassie written a song for Aiden on a piece of paper and went to find Aiden and sing it to him, but then she crossed paths with Stella. "Hey, loser. What you got there?", Stella asked, Cassie sighed, "None of your business, Stella.", she answered, "Oh, really?", Stella responded. She grabbed the paper and read what's on it and started laughing. "Wow, you got the hots for Aiden! That's so funny! You don't even have the guts to speak to him, and yet you want to sing to him? That's so completely laughable, especially for a jittery girl who's family manages to grow white pumpkins for a living! He'll think you're a loser!", Stella said. Cassie snatched the paper from Stella and ran off the park in town crying.


	2. Part 2: The Pumpkin Queen

In Hawk Moth's lair, the window opened up and the room was still filled with lots of white butterflies. "Oh, what a shame. A girl mocked about how she confesses her love for a boy. I could make her feel better with the need for destruction for her romeo.", Hawk Moth said. A butterfly landed on her hands and she corrupted it with evil. "Fly away, little Akuma, and evilize her.", Hawk Moth continued as the akuma flew and made it's way to Cassie. At the park, Cassie was still crying as she was sitting on the ground by a tree and she had a white pumpkin from her family's farm on her lap. The akuma flew onto the pumpkin and absorbed into it. Then Cassie stopped crying, red shadows and a butterfly outline appeared on her face. "Pumpkin Queen, I am Hawk Moth. You seek what your heart desires and I coul give it to you.", Hawk Moth said, "Of course, Hawk Moth.", Cassie evilly responded before the outline diasappeared. Cassie stood up and held up the pumpkin with both hands, a dark purple aura surrounded her and turned her into something evil.

A minute later, Lukas, Petra, Axel, and Olivia were by the entrance of the same park with other civilians there as well, when suddenly, the thing Cassie turned into leaped in front of them and everyone gasped. The creature was six blocks tall and five blocks wide, it was golem-like but with thicker arms and it appeared to be made of pumpkin roots and spiky green vines, it's head was only a white pumpkin and it's face was a spiky moving mouth that functions like a person's mouth, no nose to speak of, and two round pumpkin eyes with glowing yellow pupils that functions like a person's eyes, and one of it's hands was replaced by the same pumpkin the akuma went into. That creature is the Pumpkin Queen The beast roared, it sounded just like Cassie, but deeper. It slammed it's pumpkin-handed arm down like a sledgehammer as people were starting to run away, causing the shaking to knock Lukas, Petra, Axel, and Olivia off their feet. Lukas sat up as Axel, Olivia, and Petra stood up and started running, "Ugh...", he groaned, "Dude, come on!", Axel shouted as he pulled Lukas up, "Whoa!", Lukas shouted as he was pulled onto his feet and ran to a nearby tree.

Pumpkin Queen walked out of the park, "I AM PUMPKIN QUEEN, PUMPKIN QUEEN WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!", she yelled, "What is going on? She has Cassie's voice.", Olivia said, "Call me crazy, but I think that monster IS Cassie.", Lukas stated, "Whoa! It's like she's been turned into a supervillain, that means a superhero might come along! No way I'm gonna miss something like that!", Petra happily said as she prepared things for catching a superhero on camera, "Petra, wait!", Lukas shouted. The Pumpkin Queen roared again and threw a mine cart at a tree, which made Lukas, Axel, and Olivia flinch at the sound and sight.

Later, at the Stone household, Lukas was watching the news on the Pumpkin Queen fiasco. He hated first days back at school. Then he remembered about the box he was given. Despite the circumstance, he felt like it was important. "Hmm...", he hummed. As he noted that he was alone like Harper said he should be, he opened the box and found only the silver ring in it. Suddenly a bright yellow glow emerged from the ring and it was revealed to be a small yellow creature with a tiny body, large head, with cat-like ears, a tail with a black tip, a white muzzle and belly patch, two cat incisors, dark whisker on each cheek and one whisker on his forehead, and black spots, eight of them on her head and twelve of them on her body. The creature yawned and stretched before opening it's green eyes and saw Lukas, who fell off his seat yelping.

He got back up and looked at the creature, "Holy crud, that was unexpected! Whoa...", he exclaimed, "Relax, I-", the creature started to say, "WHAT, YOU COULD TALK?!", Lukas freaked out again, "Calm down, please! I mean no harm, kid!", the creature finished, Lukas started calming down, "Sorry, it's not everyday you meet a tiny talking creature.", Lukas responded, "I know this must be confusing for you, Lukas. Sorry about that.", the creature said, "Who are you, WHAT are you, how do you know my name, and why are you here?", Lukas asked, "I'm Speccs and I'm a Kwami, let me explain.", the creature answered revealing her name. While Speccs was explaining things, it was revealed that Axel and Olivia followed Petra to stop her from getting herself killed. Back at the Stone household, Lukas wasn't sure of anything Speccs told him. "I don't know, Speccs. I'm just a normal guy.", he said, "Were you even listening to me? Put on the ring, it will allow to become a superhero.", Speccs responded, "...So if I wanted to do this, which I'm not sure I do, all I need to do it break the object the akuma-thing is hiding in and catch it with one of the weapons?", Lukas asked, "Exactly, and your two secret superpowers are Lucky Charm and Cataclysm.", Speccs answered and added, "Okay, got it.", Lukas replied, "Don't you want to be a hero? You said you wanted to know what you'd be good at, maybe you would make a good superhero.", Speccs told him.

Lukas was silent for a moment, but then a determined look came onto his face and he put the ring on his ring finger. "Now whenever you wanna transform, you just say 'claws out'.", Speccs explained, Lukas sat up, "Got it!", he responded, "Speccs, claws out!", he shouted. Speccs went into the ring and a yellow mask with black spots was formed on Lukas's face and his skelcra became green and the rest of his eyes became more cat-like, a yellow leather suit with black spots formed on his body with a long yellow belt with black spots and a black tip that hangs out like a cat's tail, white gloves with claws on the fingertips, and white boots. His hair become messy and untamed and then yellow cat-like ears with black tips formed on his head as his weapons formed above his 'tail'. And the transformation was complete. Lukas looked over his new superhero look, "Nice.", he said. He turned around and saw the Pumpkin Queen on the news again, hearing she was going down Main Street, and gasped as he saw Petra, Axel, and Olivia running behind the creature int the bottom left corner. "I gotta get out there!", he exclaimed before jumping out the open window and landing on his feet like a cat. He then started leaping from building to building, occasionally using a yellow yo-yo with two black spots on it to grapple to things so he could get over to the Pumpkin Queen and his new friends.

When he got there, the Pumpkin Queen saw Petra, Axel, and Olivia and threw five mine carts at them roaring and they screamed. Lukas jumped down and grappled them out of the way. "That was close!", Olivia said, "Thanks, dude.", Axel said to Lukas, "No problem, just doing my job.", Lukas responded, Petra was so happy, "You're a real life superhero! What are you called?", Petra beamed and asked, "The... Ocelot.", Lukas answered creating his superhero name. "PUMPKIN QUEEN WANTS AIDEN!", the Pumpkin Queen bellowed, "But there's no time. I gotta go save Aiden, whoever that is.", Ocelot said sounding convincing before running behind the Pumpkin Queen. He smacked the pumpkin creature with his staff repeatedly, but it only some damage and made her angrier. She roared and hit The Ocelot with a backhand slap, he got back up and grappled her pumpkin arm with his yo-yo and pulled her down. But she got back up, grabbed the string of his yo-yo, and threw him into a car. The Pumpkin Queen turned around and saw a now-terrified Aiden, Gill, and Maya, "AIDEN!", she roared. Her root hand extended and grabbed Aiden as he yelped, "Let me go! ...Wait... Cassie, is that you?!", Aiden shouted in realization, "I NOT CASSIE ANYMORE, I AM PUMPKIN QUEEN! PUMPKIN QUEEN NOT LET YOU GO!", the Pumpkin Queen shouted. She started climbing up a tall building, The Ocelot instantly realized where the akuma was.

"Her pumpkin hand, that's where the akuma is!", Ocelot stated, "The what?", Maya asked, "The thing that transformed her into the Pumpkin Queen, it's in her pumpkin hand!", Ocelot answered, "Got it!", Gill responded. As Ocelot started to climb the building, he knew he needed to use his superpowers. He grabbed out his staff and climbed up the side of the building with it. As he then got there, he needed another plan. "Lucky Charm!", he shouted and threw his yo-yo upward and a folded yellow parachute with black spots dropped down and lands in his hands. "A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?", he asked. Lukas began to think and saw an opening as the Pumpkin Queen lifted up her pumpkin hand. "That's it!", Lukas said and ran towards the Pumpkin Queen and kicked her in the face and the impact caused his grip to loosen on Aiden and the poem. Aiden screamed at the top of his lungs. Lukas used his yo-yo to grapple upwards on a water tower. He got close to Aiden and puts the parachute on his back and pulled the core. The parachute deploys and Aiden floated safely to the ground. Lukas climbed back up to the Pumpkin Queen, "Cataclysm!", he shouted as dark energy enters his right hand. He slashed her pumpkin hand off, caught it, and smashed it. The akuma flew out of the smashed pumpkin.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma!", Ocelot shouted and captured the akuma with his yo-yo, "Time to to de-evilize!", he shouted and the akuma was purified and turned back into a normal butterfly, "Fly away, little butterfly.", he said as it flew away. Then the parachute returned to Ocelot's hands and he tossed it up in the air, "Miraculous Ocelot!", the hero shouted. Then an explosion of of energy turned into the shape of an ocelot and it reverted the damage the Pumpkin Queen caused. The Pumpkin Queen turned back to Cassie and she fell down. The Ocelot takes noticed of the falling girl and jumped down and caught her before using his yo-yo to connect to a lamp post and land safely. "You okay?", Ocelot asked, "Yeah, thanks.", Cassie answered. Then a swarm of purple akumas formed into a construct of Hawk Moth's face. "So the Ocelot, is it?" Hawk Moth asked, "And who are you?", Ocelot asked, "I am Hawk Moth, I created the Pumpkin Queen out of the pain of this girl. And since you wield the Ocelot Miraculous, I will give you this warning! Beware, I will get all the Miraculouses no matter what!", Hawk Moth threatened. "Here's a sample!", Ocelot shouted and threw his yo-yo at the akumas to capture and purify them, then jumped on top of a building, everyone in the area noticed him.

"People of Oak Hills, let me make this promise to you! No matter who wants to harm you, I, The Ocelot, will do everything in my power to keep you safe!", he declared loudly before he freed the butterflies, causing them to fly away. As he comes back down, everyone in the area and everyone watching the news cheered the hero. A few seconds later, everyone stopped cheering and the Ocelot walked up to Cassie and Aiden. "You two need to talk.", he said, Cassie pulled out her song and gave it to Aiden, "If you're gonna laugh, I understand why. I was original gonna sing it, but Stella got to me first.", she said, Aiden opened it up and read it. He smiled and looked back at Cassie, "Wow, Cass. That is beautiful, I love it. So you're actually into me, huh?", he said, "Yeah, I thought this was the best way to tell you.", Cassie responded. Sudden Aiden hugged her and she blushed, "I feel the same way, Cassie.", he replied as Cassie smiled and hugged back. As the two let go of each other and started holding hands, Gill and Maya high-fived at their friend finally confessing. The Ocelot smiled briefly at the moment, then he hears beeping coming from his ring, "Oh no, I'm about to transform back! See you guys around!", he said and went from rooftop to rooftop all the way home. At Hawk Moth's lair, she made her vow too. "This is just the beginning, Ocelot. I will have the Miraculouses, and the absolute power will be mine!", she stated as her lair's window closed.

After the Ocelot got in through the still-open window of his house, he transformed back into Lukas, clothes and all, and Speccs popped out of the ring. She floated up, "That was great, Lukas! You make a good superhero.", she said happily, "I'll be finally doing something right in no time, Speccs! Maybe one day, I'll even have a team.", Lukas responded in the same way smiling. He was happy again.


	3. Part 3: Meeting Jesse

When Hawk Moth changed back to whoever and Nooroo popped out, she sighed, took off the moth broach, and put it in a silver box. "You're dealing with the most powerful Miraculous, it has both the power of creation and destruction. You can't simply defeat The Ocelot that easily.", Nooroo explained, "I know, Nooroo. But I'll keep trying.", the girl responded as she turned around to exit the room. As she walked from the shadows, she is revealed to be a fifteen-year-old girl with black hair with a yellow hair clip in it and emerald green eyes. The girl is Jesse. Nooroo was flying next to her, "Jesse, no good will come of your evil.", he said, "This is for a good cause, Nooroo! I'm trying to bring my brother back to life, I'm doing the wrong thing for the right reason. He didn't deserve it.", Jesse responded, "I don't think he will come back, even with all that power. And if he did, I don't think he'll be him.", Nooroo replied, "I don't care what he comes back as, it's worth a shot.", Jesse argued, Nooroo shook his head, "Now you need to hide, my parents aren't suppose to see you.", Jesse said as they went into her room and the secret lair door closed. Nooroo hid under the bed and Jesse layed down on it, hoping that she could go to school tomorrow. Her dad is a fashion designer and her mom is an actress, both of them are famous.

Most people think having famous or popular parents, but Jesse's parents hated her because of it and keep her inside most of the time. And being daddy's little model wasn't helping. The only friend she had was Stella, and that was forever ago. Jesse remembered the day they met, she really missed her...

 _...Flashback..._

Seven years ago, Jesse was at the park. Back then, Jesse had shorter hair in pigtails and wore a plain white short-sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts, and red shoes. Stella walked up to her, she had her shorter blonde hair in a ponytail and wore a plain purple long-sleeved shirt, light blue shorts, and black shoes. "Hello, there.", Stella said, "Oh, hello. Why are you here alone?", Jesse responded and asked, "Daddy's trying to get elected for mayor. Why are you here alone?", Jesse answered and asked, "Mom and dad both have something called a job interview.", Jesse answered, "Oh.", Stella replied, "I'm Jesse.", Jesse happily said, "Stella.", Stella responded in the same way. After that, they kept their friendship for three whole years. But then as time went on, Jesse and her parents got famous and Stella became mean as her dad became mayor. Jesse has only been let out for photo shoots and exercise since then. Stella was nicer back then, Jesse remembers that. She was also her best friend, and her only one.

 _...End of flashback..._

Jesse had been walking around her house until 10:00, she got ready for bed and then layed down on her bed. She heard tiny snoring under the bed, has Nooroo been under there the whole time? Jesse smiled briefly at that detail and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Jesse was about to sneak into the same high school Lukas started attending when her parents saw her. "And where are you going, missy?", a man said, Jesse froze in her tracks and turned around. There was a man with black hair and emerald green eyes wearing a white business suit and neck tie, a black shirt, and white shoes, he's Jesse's father, his name is Dakota. And there was also a woman with long brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing a short white dress, a black dress jacket, and black high-heel shoes, she's Jesse's mother, her name is Nadine. "Mom, dad. Ha... What are you two doing here?", Jesse said nervously, "We could ask you the same, young lady. You disobeyed us.", Nadine said, "Take a good look at this school, because you are not going to it again... without one of us. We will drop you off and pick you up everyday.", Dakota said, Jesse felt better right away at his words, "You mean I can...?", Jesse started to say smiling, "I have offered to organize your new schedule, you will be continuing your Music, Chinese, and Fencing classes at your photo shoots.", Nadine added, "Thanks, mom and dad!", Jesse beamed before she ran into the school. She met up with Stella and they left to their classroom after an 'it's been forever' moment, a few students asking for autographs along the way of course. Jesse decided to sit next to Lukas and Petra behind Aiden, Gill, and Maya, Lukas and Petra instantly recognized her as Mr. and Mrs. Vornett's daughter.

Jesse looked up at Aiden, Gill, and Maya who just looked at her, "I'm Jesse.", she introduced her herself politely, "So you're friends with Stella then, huh?", Maya asked, Jesse didn't understand. Then Stella spat out her gum and stuck to where Radar sat right before Radar and Nell came in, "What the heck, Stell?! What's that all about?", Jesse asked as she stood up and went up to Stella, "The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.", Stella snobbishly answered, Radar and Nell heard the conversation, "Think that's really necessary", Jesse asked as she tried to take the gum off, "You got a lot to learn about school culture, Jess. Watch the master.", Stella answered as she went back to her seat. Radar and Nell walked up to Jesse, "Hey, thanks for being nice, it's rare we get that from rich and famous people.", Radar said as he put a few napkins over the gum and sat down, "Yeah, dude. You're totally different.", Nell said as she sat on the other side of Cassie. Jesse went back to her seat between Lukas and Petra. "Why did you try to help Radar out instead of being in on it?", Gill asked, Jesse looked up at the three, "I known Stella for three years, she used to be use a lot nicer. She's, like, my only friend.", she answered, "I'm Aiden, this is Gill, Maya, Petra, and Lukas. And it's time for you to make some new friends.", Aiden said as he smiled and pointed to his friends stuck his hand out for a handshake, Jesse smiled back and shook hands with him before it was explained who's who.

 _...After school..._

It was raining as everyone went home, Jesse didn't have an umbrella. Lukas stood in front of her with black umbrella in his hand, he's been avoiding eye contact with her all day for some reason as if she was Medusa. Jesse sighed, "Look, I understand why you won't talk to me.", she said as Lukas finally glanced at her, "I assure you, I'm nothing like Stella is now. I've never been to school before, I've never had more than one friend. It's all sorta... new to me.", she continued. Suddenly Lukas looked right at her smiling and offered her his umbrella, to which she accepted.

Jesse smiled brightly back at Lukas with her emerald eyes seemingly twinkling making him mesmerized, then all of the sudden rain came down on Lukas hard, causing his bangs to completely cover his eyes. Jesse was surprised for a second then started laughing, Lukas moved his bangs out of his face but laughed as well. After a couple seconds, they stopped. "See you tomorrow.", Jesse said smiling even brighter before walking away, Lukas gained a crush on her and was completely smitten, "Uh-huh, see you to-tomor-morrow. Whoa, why did I just stammer?", Lukas said to her before speaking to himself, "Oh, I might have an idea~.", Speccs responded as she popped out of Lukas's bag, Lukas blushed briefly before Speccs hugged his face and he smile at her, "First day of school, and we already have someone who's in love with you.", Nooroo said poking his head out from Jesse's hair, "Whatever, he's just a friend. ...A friend...", Jesse responded and smiled. The Kwamis hid as soon as Nadine walked over to Jesse and leaded her home, Lukas then went his own way home. Harper and Wayzz watched him under Harper's own umbrella, "Excellent choice, master.", Wayzz said, "More will be chosen as well, Wayzz.", Harper responded before the two left.

 **It was a brand new start of something great...**


End file.
